Raznog the Immortal
Raznog the Immortal (CR 3 - 700XP) Medium Humanoid (Half-Orc), Neutral Good AC - 16 HP - 68 (11d8 + 11) Speed - 40ft STR (13, +1); DEX (17, +3); CON (14, +2); INT (10, +0); WIS (16, +3); CHA (11, +0) Skills - Acrobatics +5, Insight +5, Stealth +5, Intimidation +2. Senses - Passive Perception 13, Darkvision 60ft Languages - Common, Orc *Unarmored Defense '- '''While Raznog is not wearing any armour, or using a shield, their total AC includes their Wisdom modifier as well as their Dexterity modifier. *Relentless Endurance '- 'When Raznog is reduced to 0 HP but not killed outright, he is instead reduced down to only 1 HP (Once per long rest). *Savage Attacks '- 'When Raznog scores a critical hit with melee weapon attack, one additional damage dice, in accordance with the specific weapon, can be rolled and the result is added as extra damage to the overall total. ---- ACTIONS *Multiattack '- '''Raznog makes three unarmed strikes or three dart attacks. *Unarmed Strike - Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5ft, one target. Hit: 7 (1d8 + 3) bludgeoning damage. If the target is a creature, Raznog can choose one of the following effects: #The target must succeed on a DC 13 Strength saving throw or drop one item it is currently holding. #The target must succeed on a DC 13 Dexterity saving throw or be knocked prone. #The target must succeed on a DC 13 Constitution saving throw or be stunned until the end of Raznog's next turn. *Dart - Ranged Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, range 20/60 ft, one target. Hit: 5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage. ---- REACTIONS *Deflect Missile - In response to being hit by a ranged weapon attack, Raznog deflects the missile. The damage he takes from the attack is reduced by 1d10 + 3. If the damage is reduced to 0, the Raznog catches the missile if it’s small enough to hold in one hand and he has a hand free. ---- KEY CHARACTERISTICS Appearance - Exceptionally ugly Abilities - High: Dexterity (lithe, agile, graceful); Low: Intelligence (dim-witted, slow) Talent - Skilled dancer Mannerism - Slurs words, lisps, or stutters Interaction trait - Quiet Ideal - Respect Bond - Protective of close family members Flaw/Secret - Has a powerful enemy LOOSE OUTLINE (*Feel free to adjust Raznog to better suit your particular campaign and flesh out his backstory further if you feel necessary) A denizen of Waterdeep mostly known within underground circles as being a promising street boxer who could possibly hit it big; whilst he is a competent fighter his half-orc heritage provides him with his edge, being able to persevere and shake off blows that would fell any human opponent (though his exterior does bear the disfigurements associated with the profession - swollen bruises, shrunken ears, a prominent underbite with a chipped tusk, pig nose etc). Anyone who personally knows him outside his almost mythic figure in the arena, knows him as a sweet sensitive sort who never really lost the naivete of their childhood, prefers communicating in actions rather than words, and lives with his human mother in a small apartment along the dockyard. *It is rumoured his manager is pressuring him into starting to take dives during matches - possibly due to an influential member of the Xanathar Guild, one with a knack for making people 'disappear', starting to get annoyed at the frequency that he is losing bets. Category:NPC Category:Half-Orc Category:Monk Category:Entertainer Category:Character Category:Boxer